A Chirstmas to meet you
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: Nana and Hachi have moved away into their own worlds but on Christmas Eve they realize something inside them is missing. Will they survive the distance between them? A oneshot.


A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm really sorry this story is SUPER late.. but this was actually a present for a dear friend and crush- Dan-chyan. 3 You are the most special and JUST like Nana in SO many WAYS! So read and ENJOY!

* * *

Stars twinkled above an inky street. Nana lay on Ren's bed and clenched the sheets tightly in her fists. Ren lay sleeping, but she was wide awake. She frowned as she looked at him lying under the sheets and sleeping like a baby. Her brow furrowed.

They'd made love and she'd felt nothing.

Barren and empty of feelings. She'd cried out of desperation rather than pleasure.

Ren's lean body against her had done absolutely nothing to her.

They'd been together after a whole 4 months and this was what it boiled down to. Her body was even feeling weak with held back irritation. She was shaking now...

She stood up slowly and pulled on her clothes. Her hands shook as she picked up her bag. Good thing she was always packed and ready to leave. She gave him one last look. He was soundly asleep as she slipped out of the suite.

Hachi had tears in her eyes. She was suffocating now. The walls that had held her together were crashing down on her. She had no escape. It was darkest day of the year. Christmas Eve. Her stiletto clad feet made their way nowhere. She'd been dumped and this time was bigger than anything that had happened before. Her heart was crushed as much of her body was. She bit back the pain, slowly making her way to nowhere. Where would she go? There was no where. Shops had closed their doors hours ago and restaurants were wrapping up. She trudged along but she did not dare to call for a taxi. It began drizzling and she started walking under the protection of shadows. Where do I go now?

She checked out her name with her card key and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The rain caught her unawares. She sighed and held her arm up. Her steps quickened and she connected shadows.

What had become of her? The man she'd loved with all her heart had made love to her after being separated for so long. And she'd not felt a single tinge of happiness. She was pleased to meet him. But not the way he was. He'd been hungering for her and she knew she'd felt it before. Returned it in kind. Now somehow it had all died and she felt an ache gripping her heart.

How did that happen? She was quite sure she'd loved him for a long, long time but tonight was making her question it. Love? LOvE?

Her boots clicked against the pavement and she slowed down. The wind changed direction and stopped attacking her. Hachi's heart had thought of one place she could try. Actually the only one she could try. She started walking fast, hoping to make it there shortly. She could just stay the night and think about what to do next.

Thumbs hooked into belt loops, Nana walked as she stared at the ground. Lately all her relationships had started to dull and she felt it as a solid change. They were all pushed to the mediocrity of daily interactions with hundreds of people. Nights of thousands. She missed the small pub band had been start-up then.

They had million and one fans now but only one had been important. She knew all the lyrics, always came to the shows but never took credit.

Hachi.

Nana smiled thinking of her. She was her favorite and would always be. The best friend, her dream-family had a Hachi mother, Hachi sister, Hachi father and Hachi brother. Even Hachi grand mom, Hachi granddad and Hachi uncle and aunty.

Her whole world would be filled with Hachi. In truth there was only one and she was far away.

Nana hoped the Takumi guy treated her right. If he'd even hurt a single strand of hair off her head Nana'd chop him to bits...

Her heart ached and she began running. There was one place she wanted to be right now.

She turned the door handle and walked in. The house was just as she'd left it.

Not a single thing had moved. Who lives here now? she wondered out aloud. her voice echoed and it stabbed her in her heart. She stood at the table watching the silver moon light the river. she put her fingers against it and took in the texture of the wood. It was the table that Nana had made with her own hands. This was also the place where their strawberry print glasses had cracked into a million shard.

Nana ran to the building and raced up the stairs. She ran all the way, to the seventh floor.

The door was already open. She was alarmed but too washed away by emotions to evaluate it as danger.

Her silhouette was enough to burn Nana up. There was the subject of her interest. Of all her interest.

Hachi herd someone race up the stairs and she turned in time to see Nana walk in. Unpredicted tears poured out of her eyes as she took her in.

Her hero was here to save the day.

Hachi let out a sob that rocked her entire body as strong lean arms pulled her together in a tight hug. Of all the moments in her life she was feeling like she was being hacked down and pieced together. She did not even have the strength to put her arms around the slender neck. She just rested her head on a bony shoulder and cried and cried.

Tears began streaming down Nana's face. She'd never seen a goddess cry. Her tears shown with a yellow glow and Hachi's sobs punctuated her own gasps for breath as sob after sob racked their bodies. Of all the sights in this city,Tokyo was surely famous for unscheduled showers that would flood the city for days.

When Nana had calmed down a bit she gently stroked Hachi's hair. She'd done this on previous occasions and it had worked its magic by slowly calming the heart-broken girl.

How ironic. It was Christmas Eve and they were shedding tears of heartbreak together.

Hachi eventually calmed down and she wound her hands around Nana's thin waist. She was glad Nana was here.

Somehow she knew it would all be ok. It would all turn out right.

With Hachi much calmer, Nana pulled away a bit. Taking her sweet face in her hands Nana pressed a kiss onto Hachi's lips with utter sincerity.

It wasn't the kiss of a lover.

It was the kiss of a soul-mate.

"Forgive me," Nana said. Forgive me for letting you go. Forgive me for choosing my pride over love. Forgive me for not believing in you. And most of all forgive me for not protecting you.

Hachi looked up at the dark-haired tomboy. She slowly shook her head. "Forgive Me," she said. Forgive me for hurting you. Forgive me for believing anyone willing to. And most of all Forgive me for not holding on.

A long moment that suspended in the room hung with its long seconds shaking to the gentle breeze coming in thro the open window. Moonlight cast a silvern glow with yellow street lights from afar. The river shone bright in Nana's dark black eyes, sloshing like a being made of light.

Snow started falling. It covered everything very gently in a thick layer and not a soul stood in the streets. It was time of merry making- of feasting and family bonding.

_You're my only family, _Nana thought as she stared into Hachi's dark brown orbs.

Hachi tried a weak smile. "Merry Christmas," she whispered. Wrapping her arms around her hero's neck she smiled a little more bravely.

Nana would break down crying just from seeing Hachi try so hard to be strong. She smiles back at her none the less and pulls her into a warm hug.

It really was the merriest day in a long time.

* * *

A/n: sorry there were a lot of typos and incomplete sentences! I apologize! It's all fixed up in its original beauty!

How was it? REVIEW PLEASE! 3 Sweet-puffs and cocoa for reviewers!3


End file.
